


The Queen of the Broken Hearts

by Idunn



Series: The Heartbreaker Chronicles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: Uhmmmm my first proper smut? Is weird, and non-con elements are there. So readers, beware!(Spoilers: is a sex dream or sex in a dream? Who knows? But Francisco is pissed!)





	The Queen of the Broken Hearts

_The Queen with a broken heart or The Queen of the Broken Hearts. Which one will you choose?_

\-------------------------------------------

He hears the busy tone again. And he vibrates in anger so much the cellphone is shards in a couple of seconds.

She had stood him up. How she dares to stood him up, Francisco Ramon?! She wouldn't dare... Didn't she know he could have her killed with extreme prejudice or better, kill her himself until she wasn't more than a puddle on the floor?

He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. She's the Heartbreaker. She can control emotions. ( _But you won't be manipulated.)_ And it's something really useful. Not many can resist the pull of her powers. After all most people aren't better than a flock of birds. Easily swayed.

And she knew how to play some of Zoom's minions too. So far, she had enraged Firestorm and made him to cause more damages than desired. She got Singh to give her the best of the break-in to Central City Museum. And once, she got Mayor Snart to kiss her on camera, getting him bad press for cheating on his spouse.

Heartbreaker was bad news, he knew that the first time he saw her, the biggest grin ever as two man slashed each other up in front of her. She is too flighty to make her commit to a course of action.  She cares too much about having fun. A crueler brand of fun, just in par with most of Zoom's minions. 

Francisco could appreciate the sweetness of her smile (and the curves of her body) even when taking precautions not to stand too close, not look at her too much. It was best if she didn't notices you. _(Is not fear, is respect of something I can't understand)._

But he wanted her, and decided to fuck her up out of his system. Just one time. Enough to know best the next time temptation ate at him, at the vision of her all decked up in black leather and buckles.

And she stood him up. That bitch, a common whore... Any woman in Central City would fight for a piece of his body. 

Francisco stops to stare at himself in a mirror. Something is going on. He feels weird, hot and his skin is flushed, a bead of perspiration caught in his eyelashes. His right hand press over his bulge, his cock standing up to attention. He takes his left glove off and drags his nails across his right nipple first, then the left and down his abs. His hairline is wet. ~~Wouldn't be nice to feel the cold air of the night over your naked body?~~ The window is open, and the light of the moon shines brightly, enough to see without any other light. He cups his balls lightly and then his hands go for the zipper of his suit. As he drags it down, he hears a laugh, like a bell, and then he looks at his hands like they're burning.

\- I know is you, bitch! Show yourself!- he bellows to the night, fury igniting his belly and pain blossoming in his hands, nails embbed into his palms. _The witch was trying to control him! Why? Had Zoom put her to the task?_

\- If I ever see you again, I'll kill you! I will tear you down limb to limb! I'll break every bone in your body first you whore!-

Then he locks every door and every window at his hideout. He tosses and turns in his bed, heart hammering every time the shadows change. He won't sleep until he turns the lights on again.

 -------------------------------------------

Another day, another kill. Zoom reigns supreme in Central City for now. And Francisco schemes from the shadows himself.

The Heartbreaker hasn't been seen for two weeks. He knows because he has put a nice reward for the bitch.

And alive. She's useful to Zoom, of course, but no so much he couldn't get away with killing her. Maybe passing it up like a mistake. Yes, a mistaken identity thing. _**You'll see, she looked just like a breacher and of course we didn't want to take any chances, Sir...**_

So Francisco is back to sleeping with the lights off. Sometimes he thinks he smells her perfume, like she's just out off his window, the citrusy smell cloying his sinuses. But his new digs have an state of the art security system, and it will take a lot more than a mind reader to break in.

She's not a genius. Just a girl. A very hot, very unstable girl. A girl who hasn't submitted to his will like she should. Maybe, if she reconsiders and does a nice, big gesture to be pardoned Francisco will be generous and fuck her until he's tired and then will let her go. Just a broken bone or two, for all the inconveniences.

But it looks like tonight is not the night. Is hot, and not even the AC is enough. But if he opens the window to have some fresh air he'll sleep better. Francisco gets up, naked but for a pair of black boxers and opens the blinds. The moon shines in a cloudless sky, and a soft breeze caresses his naked skin. He gets in bed again, hair not tied up for once. When he closes his eyes, he's asleep in under a minute.

\-------------------------------------------

His hands are tied. It doesn't hurt too bad, but he can't lift his arms. Why?

He tries to move his legs and can't make them to. The feel of the restraints - a little scratchy, not super tight - put his mind in a frenzy.

A voice he knows he'll hate forever speaks up.

\- I know you are mad with me, darling. So you will understand I have taken... Precautions.

She's as beautiful as the first time he saw her. Dark eyes look his way, raking across his body. She's nearly naked, just a blue T-shirt that goes halfway to her tights. He's naked. He realizes this as one of her hands caresses him from shoulder to knee, his fingers cold against his heated skin.

\- A little bird told me I'm in trouble Mr. Reverb, and you know the utmost respect I have for your authority. After all, you are the first between Zoom's ... Minions. The Minion Commander, maybe?

She laughs and laughs and it hurts how hard he is for her, looking at her body playing peekaboo just covered enough for him to know she has no panties on.

Then she comes closer and kisses his shoulder first, gently. And she bites him hard, so hard he yelps. She pouts at his pained expression.

\- I thought this was what you wanted! I'm here, offering myself to you...- and she walks, standing up just next to his head. He's tied up real good, the restraints not letting him up even when he struggles as she lifts a leg and sits over his chest. He feels the wetness between her legs dripping over his pecs, and closes his eyes trying not to come here and now.

The smell of her goes straight to his head. He feels like she drugged him, and after fucking her brains out -because this is what it looks like, he'll kill her twice if she doesn't fuck him right this second- he'll do something, he doesn't know exactly what, but...

\- Eat me out, Francisco. I have wanted it since the first time I saw that mouth of yours - she says. She hovers over his head, not lowering herself down, until he wiggles his tongue at her. She tastes like a last meal, all savory and wet, and he can't get enough.

She fucks herself in his tongue and he drowns in the juices flowing from her, thirsty. He feels his cock leaking everywhere, and has to clench his hands not to come as she orgasms in his mouth.  
 When she dismounts him, face flushed and still wearing that damn shirt, she kisses him for the first time.

The sweetness of her mouth contrasts with the salt of her orgasm, still in the tip of his tongue. She kisses him like a lover; deep, velvety and smooth. Is like downing a good whisky

He's breathless and aching as she gets up and takes her shirt off. Her nipples are hard and he wants them in his mouth like yesterday, but he's at her mercy now.

\- Let me ride you- she says, and when he assents, she gets in his lap, where his cock is waiting, neglected until now. She's wet and hot as she lowers herself slowly over his dick, moaning like a whore.  
And she rides him, relentless. He closes his eyes, the pleasure robbing him of any breath he had left, his ears full of her screams of pleasure, until he can't take it any longer and fills her with his own pleasure, a long scream scratching his throat.

When he opens his eyes, is still night and a little breeze moves the curtains. He's not tied up; in fact, as he searches his apartment and looks at the security footage, he's been alone all night.

And having a wet dream, it seems like, as he cleans himself in the bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------

The next time he sees her, is not her. A breacher with her face. Her eyes are scared as he vibrates his hand right into his heart. Was she a meta? Better not to chance it, he said to himself, a gesture of his hand enough to get Firestorm to burn the body of the breacher.

_He'll never be manipulated. Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it could be a second part, I don't know really... if you like it, please comment! (And let me know if this deserves another chapter)


End file.
